nothing to do
by murasaki otaku
Summary: mmmm lets think .. what will happen after ciel was turned to a demon ? and his relation with sebastian what will be its destiny ?
1. Chapter 1

Helllllllo my readers ! i came back with my new fanfiction for kuroshitsuji about what had been after ciel's turning to demon and Sebastian being a butler for him for his entire life ….. what will happen then ? and what will happen to their relationship ?

Chapter one : nothing to do

'' nothing .. no one … no where '' that what was the young demon repeating to himself while walking around his small new house .

After what happened .. cloude's death and hanna turning him into a demon , ciel phantomhive went with Sebastian mechailise to a new house on the boarders of France .

Sebastian became untalkable on his side . ciel was always walking around his new small house watching Sebastian cleaning or sleeping . Sebastian became unsociable sleeping all the day and almost not talking to ciel except when teaching him about demon's life .

Ciel became bored from souls and stopped eating for rather a long time even Sebastian despite knowing that he won't take ciel's soul he didn't get fed but stayed starving '' to death .. I think '' ciel thought .

Everyday the small demon kept looking from his little window seeking for anything to entertain him but no all he could see is a bunch of fools as he thought '' laughing and talking all the day … with no use …. You useless creatures ''

Ciel thought for a moment and remembered when he was a useless creature one day just as them and remembered his big maison and idiotic servents '' finnian , baldory and may rin .. what about you ? did you miss me or have you already forgotten me ? '' then ciel remembered how Sebastian handled them and all the household and ciel himself teaching him how to be a fine earl . he remembered and remembered with that little drop falling from his eye .

'' young master , young master '' a quite voice cut his thoughts it was Sebastian's .

Ciel wiped his eyes quickly and turned to face him when Sebastian began to talk

'' it's nothing I only thought it's been a while since we had talked so if you want to say something say it to me or did you just want to avoid me ? '' ciel was shocked for a moment as that was the the first time for Sebastian talking to ciel since a very long time . but ciel kept silent as he knew that if he said a word his voice will tremble so he didn't reply '' oh .. I .. I see '' with these words Sebastian left the room .

Sebastian's P.O.V.

'' what's with the young master ? I thought for a moment that he was crying but why didn't he even reply to me ? is it my fault ? or was it another thing ? I don't know master wasn't talking much since we came here and it's been two years since then . I thought that he would get used by time but no his condition is getting worse everyday I don't know what to do really but being a demon wasn't his wish or mine either and me being a butler for a demon I didn't want this at all it means me serving him with no payment ….. no soul …. ''

Sebastian stopped to rest for a minuet leaning to the wall '' ugh …. I am starving .. I haven't eaten for about five years now but I don't want except my master's lost soul …. But he Is a demon now then no soul for me … '' Sebastian collected himself and walked back to his room throwing his body on the bed '' am I really dying ? no this is not the end ''

Sebastian decided to sleep for then and when he wake up he would find something to do ..

'' mmmm … what is that ? am I dreaming ?'' fine music wake Sebastian up ''no it can't be ..! '' Sebastian ran towards the music source hopping that it was what he thought .

The sound ended behind the door of the study Sebastian stood for seconds smiling then opened the door to find ciel holding his violin and playing . Sebastian had already forgotten the last time he sow ciel playing .

Ciel was shocked for a moment but he continued Sebastian stood still listening and smiling .

'' huh ?! the sound is getting away farer and farer ….. master what is that ? do you here me ? why my voice isn't coming out ? '' sebastian sow ciel playing but didn't here his playing well the voice became heavier and his body as well … and suddenly every thing disappeared …..

Hope you like it please review and wait for the next chapter '' love and hate '

Murasaki otaku'


	2. Chapter 2

Hellllllo again my dear readers ! yesterday I got two reviews yaaaaaaaaaaay 3 and that made me update faster for them .

Thanks for the reviews everyone … and lets continue our story .

Chapter 2 : love and hate

Sebastian's POV

'' mmmm … what happened ?" he tried t remember but his memory was blur '' all I remember is music and ….. " his thoughts were cut by strange scene .

Ciel phantomhive sleeping quietly on an arm chair beside sebastian's bed . '' m…master , wake up , master " ciel opened his eyes with a loud yawn " ohhhh .. sebastian are you awake already ? '' '' already ?! '' Sebastian began to remember ciel playing on violin but what after ? '' you were watching me playing on the violin then you fainted '' (I fainted ? but why ) Sebastian thought .'' your eyes became heavier and heavier till you passed out .. I took you to your room and stayed here .. you slept for almost a day '' . '' oh my .. my apologize master .. I failed as a bu…. '' but ciel cut his words '' why aren't you fed Sebastian ? despite knowing that you won't take my soul , you didn't try to eat any other soul '' Sebastian kept his mouth shut '' I don't know what are you thinking but really this is the wrong road Sebastian '' .

The butler thought for a moment before replying '' young master this is my own problem … all you want is to have me right ? then I will give you what you till my death ''

Ciel was shocked by this reply but he responded with another question ''do you hate me , Sebastian '' . Sebastian felt puzzled for seconds but as shocking was the question as the reply '' I have never loved you to hate you '' . as time passed the silent became heavier then suddenly ciel stood up and murrmered '' go out ! '' ''w.. what ? ''

'' I SAID GO OUT ! '' Sebastian kept calm '' but … the contract .. '' '' BREAK IT I dnt need you any more .. I don't need your services '' ciel ended his words and Sebastian went to the window with the same calm face he looked back to ciel with red blood-like eyes then he disappeared .

Ciel stood still for a moment before making a loud scream . his left eye was burning and he didn't know what to do but it stopped as quick as it began . ciel knew what that was and he was afraid from looking at the mirror , he knew what he would see . but he turned slowly to face the mirror next to him and he found what he most afraid of . his left eye with no contract sign , his eye returned to its deep blue colour .

Ciel waited for Sebastian to return for hours and hours but he never showed up .

What will happen ? we will know in the next chapter '' was I wrong ? ''

Pleeeease review two reviews made me update faster

Mursaki otaku


	3. Chapter 3

Helllllllllo my dear readers ! thanks so much for the reviews and sorry for the late . I got high marks in the final exams so it was like a party here hihi ^^.

Sooo wish u enjoy the last chapter of my story.

Chapter three : was I wrong ?

After Sebastian had left , ciel kept waiting for his return for hours and hours but nothing happened .

A lot of time passed , and the little akuma gave up and went to walk around his house . he began to imagine Sebastian every where , cleaning , walking and even sleeping but that wasn't true '' Sebastian had gone '' ciel thought .

Sebastian P.O.V

'' I went very far away from the house , I don't know where am I but I am for sure out of his reach '' Sebastian stopped to rest for a bit above a tree . he started to get the memories of his life as the butler of the phantomhive house and how his young master was busy with cases , and how there was a connection between them . he felt his body all weak .

'' was I wrong ? '' sebastian thought ''when I didn't tell him all the truth and made that contract with cloude ? '' he took a deep breath '' I don't know , but I wish if all of that didn't happen and my young master stayed as he used to be .. a human '' he sighed and continued '' not to take his soul , but to at least stay as his butler .. stay by his side ''

Ciel P.O.V

The little akuma felt lonely as it was getting dark and decided to take a wake outside and to eat as well .Ciel didn't like eating souls so he didn't eat any souls but criminals' souls .

While he was getting along the street , he found some guy running with a knife. The demon recognized him immediately . he was the serial killer who he have heard of from the people talks '' he must be going to kill somebody '' ciel thought '' mmmm … lets hunt him down '' .

Ciel cut the killers way in a narrow road '' wh .. who the hell are you ? what do u want ? I …. I have a knife '' the man wasn't afraid from ciel himself but from his crimson eyes .

'' oh my …. Are you afraid from me ? '' the akuma responded in a childish voice '' I won't show you mercy you know ? '' the mad man stood still staring in those scarlet deep eyes , waiting for his destiny … his very bad end .

'' you didn't show any mercy to those you have killed and on my side I won't show you any too '' and in a quick move ciel jumped on the man making him about to scream but the akuma stopped him with his hands around his neck '' no .. no .. no .. bad boy ! '' ciel decided to take the man's soul with huge force that the he cried . '' what a relief seeing these tears in your dead eyes ''

Ciel walked away when he remembered the smiling face used to be waiting for him .

''sebastian , where are you ? '' .

The little demon kept walking up and down the street till people began to appear and sun spread its shining rays . he went back home , but this time he opened the door by himself and no butler was waiting for him .

'' was I wrong ? '' ciel thought while walking around his house as always '' I tied him by my side despite not giving him my soul .. why did I keep the contract ? why didn't I just let him go from the start ? am I this helpless without my black butler … Sebastian mechailise ''

Sebastian P.O.V

Sebastian didn't sleep or in another word couldn't . he kept thinking about what he had done wrong and that he harmed ciel a lot '' but why . despite that …. He kept the contract ?'' Sebastian thought for an answer but one memory flashed to his head the memory of ciel saying ( don't leave my side Sebastian ) . as soon as he remembered that he kept repeating it and jumped off the tree and began to run '' I know what to do now '' he thought with a grin .

Ciel P.O.V

The young demon felt really lonely and went to bed . he stuffed himself in his large bed sheets and hided his face under the covers as to tease someone .

'' but who ? no one is here '' ciel said in a sad rhyme '' I want my butler … no I want my friend back '' at that moment , a quite voice spread allover the room …..

'' yes , my lord ''

Hope you liked my story everyone I am sooo happy to post here and wait for my new fanfictions and thanks my special fan you really encouraged me .

Murasaki otaku


End file.
